


Inconsequential

by SapphireSoulmate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, In a way, M/M, Soulmate AU, but this is me we are takling about, lets hope i dont angst, they are working and everything, yes everyone is of age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoulmate/pseuds/SapphireSoulmate
Summary: “In a gathering of lights and merriment, slowly you’ll find your way to your person.”Those were the words the fortune teller told her many years ago. The woman in white was right but not in the way Pidge expected her to be.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, come on, Pidge! It’s just a little divine intervention,” Lance said as he dragged Pidge to the blue tent with a huge glittery sign on top with the words ‘Woman in White: Get a glimpse of your future love’.

 

“This shit isn’t real. I can bet my whole life on this and I’d still win.” Pidge looked rather unconvinced.

 

You couldn’t just expect someone to tell you when and how you will meet your soulmate. Some even die without meeting theirs. Not getting your mark was a common occurrence or even when you do, there was no guarantee you will find the one you were presupposedly destined to be.

 

“She appeared on TV!”

 

“Her name is Madam Allura! They call her Woman in White because she bleached her hair silver! Sounds like someone well past thirties trying to scam idiots like you! Right Hunk???” She turned to him for some affirmation. Hunk was good like that, a man of logic, one of the few things Pidge trusted in this world.

 

Except Hunk remains silent, trying to avoid eye contact with Pidge.

 

“Ohh... Do you honestly want to do this?? Hunk? We are men of the sciences!” Pidge felt betrayed. Lance, yes, she would know, is into these kind of shenanigans but not Hunk...!

 

“Okay but I got my mark, Pidge! Like last Tuesday! I don’t know who it is but if it appeared that means we were in close proximity. What if I actually meet them properly and I mess up, huh?!! I need insurance.” He rambled as he showed both Lance and Pidge his mark, a bright golden sun in his left wrist. Lance’s eyes sparkled at the sight and Pidge’s plunged into further dismay as she had just lost her one ally against Lance’s crazy antics.

 

“Ah yes, you’ll get insurance from a soothsayer and a probable scammer.”

 

“Nu-uh, Pidgey. Madam Allura is clairvoyant, not some shitty scammer. She’s the real deal!” Lance persisted. He’d been too taken with this fortune telling crap.

 

“It’s the same thing, Lance,” she said, one last protest before resigning to her fate. With both Hunk and Lance starry-eyed, she didn’t really stand chance in this no matter how right she was. No use arguing with idiots.

 

“It isn’t. Now come on!”

 

And so, the three friends enter the tent. Inside, a woman sat with a crystal ball sat dead center. She greeted the three and asked them to come sit with her.

 

“Is this the part where you tell me I’ll meet him in the streets so I’ll have to look out for every single person?” Pidge shot of. If she couldn’t win against her friends, maybe she had a chance with the Woman in White.

 

“I see you are skeptical.” Allura only smiled. Customers like these weren’t so far beyond her. She had seen worse things, especially given her gifts of foresight.

 

“I’m more than skeptical, really.” Pidge crossed her arms, a smirk on her face. This lady wasn’t the only one who could smile off some animosity.

 

“Pidge! Don’t be rude. I’m sorry, Madam Allura but my friend can get a bit grumpy.” Lance said, trying to defend the clairvoyance lady and stopping his friend from embarrassing their lot.

 

“It’s alright.” Allura said, still keeping her smile, “I understand.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and groaned a bit.

 

“On the contrary child, it’ll be long before you meet your person. In a gathering of lights and merriment, slowly you will find your way to your person. A series of events will unfold and you will be left with a difficult choice but one you know the answer to.”

 

“Thanks for the vague description. Is that all?”

 

“Yes, that will be all.”

 

“And if I don’t, I’ll get back to you, maybe?”

 

“But I am never wrong, dear child.”

 

“Okay! Enough about Pidge! I need to know about mine,” Hunk butted in. His sweaty palms and his even sweatier face only goes to show how fidgety he had been waiting for Allura and Pidge.

 

“Haven’t you met them already?”

 

“I have but I don’t know who they are or what they do or how they even look like! WHAT IF I MESS UP?!”

 

Pidge found herself drawn to the conversation even as she was not the center of it anymore. Maybe she could find fault in this Madam’s words and get back at her for that. But really, Hunk need not worry about anything. He had met his soulmate, well technically. But at least, he knows he has one. And given Hunk, he would find them or maybe they would find him and they would take care of each other. That was more than enough, really. Just having her soulmate or maybe even just knowing you have one. But both thoughts still seemed too far away from her grasps.

 

* * *

 

 

Months later, Hunk did find her, in a lofty bar where he worked for extra cash. ‘A noisy place with beaming lights and estranged men.’ Allura got that one right, much to Pidge’s dismay.

 

But Pidge was, of course, glad for her friend. He has found his soulmate and she was nothing but perfect, a weightlifter gunning for the Olympics, a pretty and muscular girl named Shay. She was a tad bit older and taller than him but her soft voice always made you think otherwise.

 

Then a few years after, Lance followed suit. Pidge couldn’t believe her brother was Lance’s soulmate. Of all the odds, ending up with a pretty flamboyant bestfriend as her brother-in-law wasn’t something she was expecting. She honestly thought Matt would meet someone from their firm and even marry from there because he was such a workaholic but here he was, with lance, both of them bearing blue swirls on their chests.

 

The same year the two met met, Matt proposed on a Christmas eve party at his place. Pidge found herself smiling as she watched them, as Matt bent on one knee and took a ring out of his pocket and asked Lance for all his days. He said ‘yes’, well more like shouted, shrieked ‘YESSS!!!’ before crying and hugging Matt tightly.

 

Pidge was happy for them. Her brother and her bestfriend found a spark in each other and turned it to so much more. For once, being on the sidelines of things didn’t feel all that bad. It had its own ring of safety and comfort. And although sometimes it did bore her to bits, security was something she did want.

 

_But does she really?_

 

That was when Hunk gave her a small tap on the shoulder and pointed upwards, to a mistletoe. And then sideward to the man who stood beside her, also all smiles for the engaged couple.

 

“HUNK NO!” Pidge vehemently refused, the smile fading from her face as it moved sideways on both ends.

 

“Oh come on, Pidge! Have a life.” Hunk said, putting his arm over her shoulder and toasting with the other for life or whatever he meant by that.

 

“Not finding love does not equate to not having a life.”

 

“Excuse me.” Hunk called out to the mystery man.

 

“HUNK NO.”

 

“Yes??” He then turned to look at both Hunk and Pidge, tilting his head a little bit in confusion.

 

“It’s nothing, really. My friend just--” Pidge said, trying to sprout a smile and wishing the man would just leave them be.

 

“It’s actually something.” Hunk interrupted, “I’m Hunk and this is Pidge. And is that a mistletoe I see between the two of you?” He just had to ask, all the while looking up with a sickening grin on his face.

 

“I’m sorry. My friend drank quite a bit, it seems. I’ll take him elsewhere so he can get a move on.” Pidge tried to drag Hunk out of the picture.

 

“Perhaps, you two can get drunk and get a move on, as well.” Hunk was not dropping this even if Pidge would beg on her knees.

 

Pidge understood she could not win like this so she used something that even Hunk couldn’t really say no to, “Stop hitting on him for me, Hunk. It’s not funny. Also, I think Shay is looking for you. She looks kinda sad in that little corner of hers.”

 

“Oh quiznak! I’ll be back in a bit then.” Hunk said, as he glanced at Shay. Pidge knew that despite his sentiments, it would be long before Hunk comes back or if he even would just to further plunge her into ruin with a stranger.

 

“I’m sorry. My friend is really drunk.” Pidge tried to converse with him, to try and save face.

 

“On champagne?” He held off a chuckle.

 

“On love.” she said, shifting her eyes to the now engaged couple, “Both of them are, actually.”

 

“Both?”

 

“I’m a friend of Lance’s.”

 

“Oh. I’m a friend of Matt’s from work.”

 

“My brother boasts of his diligence and position at work. Is there any truth to that?”

 

“If I say otherwise, that would be slander. Hold on a second. You’re his sister? And Lance’s friend..?”

 

“Yes, actually. I hat to admit it but they’re all leaving him behind.” She grimaced before facing him again.

 

“You’re still young. It’s not a race,” he advised, in a measly attempt to console her.

 

“Says the dashing young lad with a face and body to kill for. And a job within that criteria too?? Maybe?”

 

“I’m thirty,” he said, seemingly serious. Pidge admitted. He was good at this.

 

“Hi, thirty. I’m five.” But she was better at this than he was. Silly talks were her game and she’s in it to win it all.

 

“No, I’m serious. I’m really thirty.”

 

“Re... Really? Oh my God. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m actually flattered.” He giggled, “That I have looks worth murder.”

 

Pidge could’ve sworn her heart leapt for a moment but he didn’t know her and she didn’t know him so she did what she could to continue their playful banter, “That you do. A toast to your good looks.”

 

Their glasses clink and clank, joining the soft murmurs of the crowd, fighting the loud sounds of Christmas songs boasting through the walls. The two smile at each other, their eyes reflecting the soft glimmers of the Christmas lights. Maybe, Hunk was right. Maybe, she could give this a chance. There wasn’t anything wrong with getting to know someone and maybe looking for a prospective date or just someone to talk to for the night was a good idea.

 

“I’m Katie.”

 

“Not Pidge?” He asked a little sarcastically.

 

“An old nickname, really.” She smiled for a bit, with the thought of him calling her ‘Pidge’, only for her to go back to reality in a split second later.

 

“Well, I, on the other hand, fancy my nickname. I’m Shiro. Short for Takashi Shirogane.”

 

The two talked a bit more and laughed a little less as their moment together rushed against the hands of time. Alas, the party came to an end and they bid their farewells but really, little did they know that it was only the beginning of many, many things, of them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Me?? Can’t you ask someone else?” Pidge frowned at Matt’s request, crossing her arms as she was seated across the table from her brother. It wasn’t a difficult one but it was one that involved a man with it, a man that left Pidge lost to her wits so she’d rather not.

 

“Listen, Shiro wanted to bring his brother but the dude was busy. And it’ll be rude to our guests if we have one seat empty.”

 

“And he wants me to come?” Add up the fact that even after they exchanged business cards, Shiro never left her a message or even an e-mail. For weeks, she had gotten overzealous whenever she got message notifications only to later realize they weren’t from him. And now, he wanted her to sit with him for an entire dinner course? Who does he think he is?

 

“We practically searched the entire company for anyone free but you know what day that is. Shiro isn’t exactly a people’s person so I kinda volunteered to find him a plus one from elsewhere...” Matt explained.

 

“So you didn’t specifically volunteer me, right? Then, it shouldn’t have to be me,” Pidge reasoned out. She had no time to spare for these kinds of games, especially for a guy who she anxiously waited for like a fucking teenager. If he sent her a message or two and maybe a little call, she could’ve reconsidered.

 

“Come on, Pidge. It’s only one dinner. And besides—”

 

“Besides, I don’t have anything to do or even anyone to do on Valentine ’s Day. Is that what you wanted to say?” Pidge cut him off, shot her mouth off like she always has when she knows she’s right.

 

“No, no. But it would be fun.” Matt was at loss for words. Pidge hit bulls-eye pretty well.

 

“How is sitting and looking pretty fun? Maybe for you and Lance, but you of all people would know I’m not a fan of social gatherings, Matt.”

 

“Please, Pidge. Shiro’s nice. You’ve talked to him. He wouldn’t do anything out of line. It’s a good chance.” Matt attempted a different approach. Maybe this one would finally convince Pidge.

 

“A chance? With a guy I only met once from one of your very much unneeded socialite dinners?” It failed and only angered her more.

 

“You think I’m setting you up with Shiro?”

 

“Well, aren’t you???”

 

Matt paused, thinking of a way to keep the conversation going. He really needed someone to fill in the empty seat and Pidge fit the role rather well. So he took the opportunity when he saw it not knowing that this conversation was sinking deeper than what he had imagined.

 

“Hunk told Lance and Lance told me...”

 

It wasn’t a lie. Lance did tell him still it wasn’t the whole truth either. Matt never planned to set her up with anyone but what’s done is done.

 

“Not again. Doesn’t mean the rest of you are busy getting high with love that I am jumping on the bandwagon? I’m don’t even know a thing about him yet except that he has a nice black car, he works as head accountant at your firm and he prefers champagne to beer because he doesn’t have a good tolerance for alcohol. And that’s it. I don’t know the important details.” Pidge didn’t even pause. She just let her worries about Shiro slid off her lips.

 

Matt smirked knowing he’s getting to Pidge, “You said yet. So you are taking him into consideration?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I barely know the man.” Pidge turned away from her brother who was still far from giving this up much to her dismay. Thoughts of Shiro had been bothering her for some time already. For her to think about a man she did not know, a person who wasn’t even her soulmate made her feel weak and vulnerable and she hated that feeling.

 

He placed his hand over her cheeks and turned her head to his, “So get to know him, Pidge. Shiro’s a friend and I don’t think I’ve seen him smile so much, like really genuinely smile, for years.”

 

She removed his hands from her face, “And you know this how? He’s your colleague at work.” Pidge tried to compose herself from Matt’s words. They sounded over romanticized, probably shark bait for her and yet they’ve somehow given her an inconceivable but unshakable hope.

 

“We were from the same college. Sure, he was twice my senior but he’s a good and responsible guy, even now. I can assure you that.”

 

“And what if he finds his soulmate? What if I end up dating him and then he finds them and he ends up leaving me?! I won’t risk it, Matt.” But her worries held on to her stronger than her hope. She had been jaded once, not again. Never again.

 

Matt knew full well what Pidge meant. A sad truth came tumbling down on them, one both Matt and Pidge wanted to avoid but they can never, not truly. It was a delicate matter, a terrible but still very important matter that neither of them could really bury.

 

“Katie... I know you are still feeling bad about Mom and Dad. We both do but--”

 

“I’m not feeling bad, okay?! I’m fine. It’s been years already.” Pidge loathed talking about this, about her dad and her mom, about thorns of the past she’d rather forget, about the scars that lingered in her heart, which convinced her that love can only be found in a mark on your skin, when you feel that burning sensation, those flickers, when you find your soulmate.

 

“It’s not fine.” Matt knew where this was getting but her sister never opened up to her about this. Hell, he doesn’t know if she even opened up to anyone at all.

 

“Yes, it is. Just send me the details. I’m going,” Pidge said, consenting to Matt’s request. She just didn’t want to handle this, not now and hopefully not ever, not with Matt or with anyone else. That was a decision she made long ago and one she would very much like to keep.

 

“Pidge, please. Don’t do this.” Matt begged. He was standing now, his hands firmly on the table’s surface. He did want her to help him but not like this, not this way.

 

“I’m doing you a great favor, Matt. Just shut up and let me do this.”

 

* * *

 

Pidge arrived in a forest green dress with flower-adorned laced sleeves that covered her arms all the way to her wrist and a skirt that barely covered her knees. Her hair was locked in a side braid, curtesy of Lance.

 

She wasn’t entirely happy coming along with them given how the circumstances that led her here weren’t pleasant ones. But seeing Shiro in his black tux, his hair slicked back and hearing the sound of his casual hello as he waived towards Matt, Lance and her, all her frustrations eased up except for one, that was her heart beating faster and faster as they approached each other.

 

“I’m glad you could come,” he said, beaming with a smile and a slight bow.

 

“I couldn’t miss good food and fine wine.”

 

“You are doing us a great favor, Katie. If there’s anything we could do to make it up to you—”

 

“Oh, No, no. A free dinner is more than enough.”

 

“If you say so. Shall we?” He offered her his arm and they walked together to their table.

 

Pidge had been carefully seated between Lance and Shiro. Matt was sitting next to Lance, allowing the business driven men more proximity with their prospective investors. With Lance staying silent for once, Pidge found herself tagging along. She threw occasional glances and smiles at Shiro and him to her but as he was busy fighting his battle, she chose not to distract him that much and stand on the sidelines. After a bit more of wine, food and negotiating, they signed contracts and shook hands. The investor said their goodbyes and were off. Matt and Shiro glanced as their backs grew smaller and when finally they were out of sight, Matt literally jumped with joy.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! We got them! Ha!” Matt shouted in pure unadulterated glee.

 

“Damn right, we did.” Shiro added, with a grin on his face.

 

“Time for the real fun!” Lance then hollered, wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

 

“They may be gone but we are still in a restaurant, Lance, Matt, in formal clothing at that. Learn to act like it,” Pidge told on them.

 

“It’s okay, Pidge. People are flaunting all around us. Look!” Everywhere, couples were flirting about, floating in their own worlds. “A little rowdiness is fine. Right, tiger?” Matt said, winking at Lance.

 

“Ugh. Valentine’s day,” Pidge said as rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m used to it,” He confessed, his cheeks slight flushed embarrassed to admit that he, well, has gown immune to some things.

 

“I, on the other hand, am not. So I’m leaving. Goodnight to all of you.” Pidge stood up, smiled at the three men at the table, and made her way out.

 

As she left the place, she glanced back hoping maybe he would call out her name, ask her out somewhere as thanks or maybe something else. Hell, even just a little silly talk with him on the streets would downright please her. But he didn’t and she was out in a second.

 

Walking under the night sky, the glimmering city lights and the February air, she felt slightly cold and shivery in her dress but he plagued her mind still. She imagined his coat on hers, his face, that certain sharpness in his as he conversed with those investors, the smirk he had when he and Matt finally won them over. The mere idea of him made her cheeks feel warm that she found the need to stop in the middle of the street to calm her heart because somehow she had seen a new side of him, aside from the funny guy at his brother’s Christmas Eve party.

 

And the thought of that made her happy beyond words.


End file.
